Siren's Song
by LethalSerpent
Summary: Vergil meets a friend in Temen-Ni-Gru  I felt kinda Derpy writing this!


Authors Note: Vergil is owned by capcom, Lazuli owned by ME! XOXO

"SPLASH!"

Vergil stopped, staring out at the calm waters. Ripples forming on the smooth surface. Another loud splash drew his eyes toward where a huge chunk of stone was jutting out of the waters. Shiny and black, a long fin slipped into the water. His hand poised on the handle of the sharp blade. Stormy eyes watching, waiting…

He didn't have to wait long, the fin appeared again. This time it was closer, the pitch outline visible. Frowning, he took a step forward, the outline disappearing again. Tilting his head slightly he peered down into the water, the sandy bottom clearly visible. Whatever it was it didn't disturb the sand, or else the water would be cloudy.

"Hello, Son-of-Sparda." A sultry voice reached his ears. A brisk feeling crept up his leg, glancing down he saw a slender hand slowly trailing up the length of his thigh. "Mmm, so muscular. Just like your father." Within a second the sharp blade of his rapier was poised directly at her fingers.

"Get off." Biting words graced the air.

She laughed, "I see. Another skilled in wielding a sword." Her hand left his thigh wrapping around the blade.

Twitching the sword he sliced deep into her palm, crimson staining the stones beside him.

"Ah!" She gasped pulling her hand away. Vergil looked down. Her appearance was startling. Smooth blonde hair hung to her waist, forming sheer curtains over full breasts. Necklaces draped over her shoulders and neck, at first they looked like oddly shaped stones, but upon further inspection they were proven to be human bones. Bracelets of teeth adorned her wrists. Pale skin shone in the light, a delicate river of ruby dripping to the floor. The long ebony fin he had seen earlier extended from her hips down.

"A mermaid." He murmured softly.

"Hmm?" A pale pink tongue lapped at the cut, turning red with her blood. Gazing at him with violet eyes, she leaned back, her hair pooling behind her. Her tail gently stirring the water. "I have a name, Son-of-Sparda."

"As do I, Mermaid." He replied, his eyes boring into hers. A violent storm was brewing. "I am Vergil."

Lazuli." Smiling she moved, her head brushing along his knee. "Why did you cut me? I'm harmless."

"Taking a calculated step back Vergil replied. "I don't like to be touched."

Even by a beautiful woman?"

"Yes."

"Pity…We could have enjoyed ourselves…" Without another word she slipped into the water, vanishing.

-DMC-

Vergil didn't know why, but he had a desire to see her again. She was intriguing to say the least. Her hair was like his mothers. What he could remember anyway, long and the color of wheat. He wanted to run his fingers through it. Oddly wondering if it was a soft as it looked. A low song drifted towards him as he entered with the water. He paused to listen as the rich notes surrounded him. She was draped across the stone in the water her back to him, as she pinned her hair up in what looked like part of a femur.

"_Life's to long for me to wait…_

_I wish he'd come to play…_

_My darling devil boy…_

_I long to hold him close to me…_

_Run my fingers through his hair…_

_My darling devil boy…_

_I love to watch his storm gray eyes…_

_As they cloud with deep emotion…_

_My darling devil boy…"_

Vergil paused, she wasn't singing about him was she? Deep in thought he continued to listen.

"_A long blade clutched at his side…_

_I wish he'd hold me there instead…_

_My darling devil boy…_

_I wish he'd pull me close…_

_Press those lips to mine…_

_My darling devil boy…_

_Powerful and dark…_

_My darling devil boy…"_

Vergil watched as she dipped her hand into the water, cupping some in her palm she blew on it turning it into a beautiful lily, shimmering and waving in the light. She lay back on the smooth boulder, plucking of petal after petal, turning them back into water. Her tail curved along the stone drifting in the water. She let out a long sigh, breasts rising and falling with each breath.

She rolled over so she was lying on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Mmmm…"

"I need to get out of here…" Vergil murmured leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

-DMC-

Cool fingers smoothed his hair off of his face. "My darling Vergil." Gently caressing, the smooth fingers traced the planes of his face. "You look so much like your father."

"Mother…" She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Vergil refused to open his eyes. He didn't want the dream to end. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't a dream. Maybe she was here, his head in her lap, and she was stroking his hair.

When she pressed her cold lips to his cheek, Vergil sat up with a jolt. gray eyes wide, seeing nothing but the black room. It wasn't real. His mother was dead. It had felt so real, but, after all, it was just a beautiful dream…

-DMC-

"What's wrong Vergil?" Lazuli gently ran her finger down his leg.

What had possessed him to come here again? Why did he keep coming back to her? What was wrong with him? He kept dreaming of his mother, of Lazuli. He pressed his fingers to his temple.

"Nothing."

"Please sit Vergil." Lazuli entwined his hand with hers. "It'll make you feel better."

Vergil tugged his hand away. But he sat next to her, she gently pulled him down so his head was where her lap would be if she had legs. Her scales cool and smooth against his cheek and neck. "Lazuli…"

She ran her fingers through his hair, gently pulling out knots. "Yes?"

Vergil swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Nothing." He choked out, closing his eyes he pretended she as his mother. _"Damn you Dante. If mother hadn't died to save you." _

Lazuli smiled as she felt Vergil relax. His hair was soft and slightly downy like a baby bird of sorts. Her violet eyes watered slightly when she herd him mutter 'Mother'. Poor thing, he missed his mother. She let her hair down from the finely carved bone pins. Soft blonde locks resting on the ground.

Vergil opened his eyes to see long, yellow hair. Mother. No, _Lazuli_. _Lazuli_ was the one holding him, loving him, _not_ his mother.

As if sensing his pain she gently turned his face to her. "My poor devil boy." She whispered. She kissed his cheek, cradling him as if he were a mere child instead of a full grown man. He listened to her heartbeat as she rocked him humming softly. He knew that song. His mother had sung it for him.

Lazuli held him close to her chest. This was _never_ supposed to happen. She _wasn't_ supposed to be comforting him. She _wasn't_ supposed to be falling in love with him. She couldn't kill him. Not now, she was going to control his mind, make him obsessed with her. But, she couldn't do that now. She loved him. Ironic huh? Demons weren't supposed to fall in love.

Vergil tried to stay awake, he really did. Stress can do things to people. Make them cold; grief can do that as well. Any source of comfort is welcomed, it breaks their resolve. He couldn't help it. It had been years since he was treated with any form of kindness. He honestly couldn't remember being held, ever. His eyes kept closing; something about what she was doing it was making him long for sleep. Surrendering to the abyss of darkness he shut his eyes welcoming the dreams.

Lazuli wanted to cry. She kept singing, scared that if she stopped he'd wake up. He was at peace, or he looked like it anyway. She sang softly until her throat was raw, then she hummed.

-DMC-

Vergil went to see Lazuli everyday. Something between them had changed; she would hold him close and sing, Vergil would sleep no longer plagued by nightmares. He paused when he heard a commotion from behind the door.

"Die demon."

Vergil's blood ran cold, and then it began to boil. Dante. His twin brother. A shrill scream penetrated the silence. Lazuli!

The door flew open with a bang. Dante withdrew his sword from her chest. Rubies dripping from the blade.

Vergil flew at Dante, Yamato unsheathed, glinting in the light. He cut into Dante's midriff, slicing open the flesh. Dante dodged, stepping back tumbling into the deep water.

Vergil knelt down, lifting Lazuli to his chest, her wound gushing blood onto him and the floor. "Lazuli…" he murmured. She was going to die. He lost his mother because of Dante, now he was going to lose her for the same reason.

"Vergil…" She gasped, "Why?" Her hand found his face.

"I didn't do this to you. Dante…"

Lazuli smiled, "I… knew it… wasn't… you…" Blood ran in a small trail down her chin. A glowing light appeared floating above her. Vergil reached out drawing it to him. Purple daggers appeared between his fingers, poison dripping from the edges.

"Lazuli…" Vergil placed a quick kiss on her cold lips. Laying her down gently, he stormed out of the room. Dante was going to pay…


End file.
